


Frindra

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Tundra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: NSFW between Frieza and Tundra, the OC of @bluejettyy on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:-**  
>  I finished this a few days ago but I’ve had no internet so haven’t been able to upload it :( I can’t tell you how frustrating that was! Anyway… this is a NSFW between Frieza and @bluejettyy’s OC Tundra. I love them! It’s also my first time writing Tundra so I don’t know if I did him right…? Based on asks and stuff Blue posted on her pages it seemed like Frindra’s first time would be pretty much identical to the virgin Freest fic I wrote recently lol XD But obviously I didn’t want to do something exactly the same so I switched their positions around and tried to focus on Tundra’s nerves and dorkiness rather than Frieza’s predatory personality – because I think I focused a lot on Frieza’s predator thing and his need to possess his lover on the Freest one… I tried to do that here as well, but I didn’t want it to be just a copy of Freest so I did intentionally put the focus less on that, even though it is still going on and Frieza feels the same in both fics… I hope that came across? If not I totally failed lol. But anyway… yeah, I’m not sure if I did well with this one because I never know if I got people’s OCs right, so please give me feedback if you can! Thank you in advance!  
> Also, their position is based on this image:-  
> https://getdeathbeamed.tumblr.com/post/167993748215/did-a-thingggg  
> I was wondering how to start them off and when Blue posted this I just knew I had to start it here XD So thank you @getdeathbeamed for making this a lot easier to start lol! I hope you like it!  
> (Also, apologies in advance for the gross ending… it’s not my personal thing but it seemed to fit and I think some people like it, so I decided to include it. I hope it doesn’t ruin it for anyone…)

Frieza tried desperately to hold back a smirk, just about managing to succeed as he gazed at the quivering nicejin underneath him. Quite literally underneath him. Tundra was on his back, his shoulders propped up by his arms, and Frieza was sitting on his lap. It had taken a while to get to this point… Tundra was shy, and hesitant to offer his body to anyone. It had taken many dinners, plenty of wine and a lot of smooth talking on Frieza’s part, all of which he’d thoroughly enjoyed… there was something particularly enjoyable about dating a virgin. Every flattering remark was greeted with such shyness and modesty; every eye contact was quickly broken by the nerves of somebody who didn’t know how to handle feelings of attraction or lust… Frieza found it all enchanting, but he would be lying to himself if he said this wasn’t the best part. It wasn’t so much the act of sex itself, it was… this. The trembling of Tundra’s skin, the nervousness in his eyes as they shyly avoided Frieza’s, the high notes in his voice and the deep blush upon his face… Frieza craved it. He craved innocence and purity, and Tundra was the very embodiment of them. Frieza had an overwhelming desire to harvest him.  
“You seem nervous.” Frieza commented, knowing full well that it would only increase Tundra’s nerves. He found them so adorable he just had to prod them.  
“Well, I… uh…” Tundra quivered, shaking under Frieza’s frame. Frieza was killing him right now… he was sitting above Tundra’s half-exposed organ, and there was contact… Jeez, how was Frieza so calm? They were touching… As if Tundra wasn’t hot enough already, the weight and the warmth of Frieza’s body against him… It was driving him crazy! He definitely wouldn’t be any good. Not by Frieza’s standards, anyway. How could he be? Frieza was so calm – he was obviously used to this. He probably knew all the moves… He’d think Tundra was such a dork… “I – I don’t know if I’m any good.” Tundra confessed, desperately trying to lower Frieza’s expectations. Maybe if Frieza didn’t have high hopes he wouldn’t think Tundra was a total loser afterwards… “I – I mean, I have never done this before a-and I’m kinda nerv –”

He was suddenly silenced by Frieza’s index finger on his lips, and Tundra’s face turned bright purple. Oh goodness… Oh god oh god oh god…  
“Now, no need to haste.” Frieza purred. “We can take all the time we need.” He moved his finger from Tundra’s lips to plant his palm on his face. The heat on it was unbelievable… Part of Frieza wanted to nuzzle against it; he liked warmth. But… he settled with gliding his palm along Tundra’s cheek, watching in dark delight as Tundra’s nerves clearly grew. He trembled against Frieza’s palm, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “That’s it…” Frieza soothed, watching as Tundra slowly exhaled. “Don’t worry, my darling. I’ll take the lead.” He met Tundra’s eyes, and flashed him a seductive smile. “You just keep that beautiful face of yours right there, so I can see it.”  
“ _Eep_!” Tundra squealed, and then he immediately clasped his hand over his mouth, his eyes widening in embarrassment. Oh god… what a dorky thing to do! He – he couldn’t help it! Every time Frieza gave him a compliment, Tundra went nuts! Frieza – Frieza thought Tundra was beautiful… Was he just saying that? He’d said it a few times, but every time Tundra had kind of wondered if he really meant it… Well – Tundra was okay looking, he knew that much. He kind of liked his appearance actually, and his mom always said he was handsome… But was _she_ just saying that? And… oh god, Tundra was thinking about his mother now. This was not cool! This was so not cool!  
“Tundra.” Frieza spoke.  
“Uh – uh-huh?” Tundra grunted in response, trying his best not to squeal again. Frieza always spoke his name in a really sexy way. Did he mean to do that? Or was he just a natural cool, smooth-talking sex god?  
“I know you’re nervous…” Frieza spoke. “Don’t worry. Just… tell me what feels good.” 

He leaned forward, and held his lips against Tundra’s. It took longer than usual… he’d kissed Tundra before. Tundra had been a nervous wreck to begin with, but gradually he’d become accustomed to it. It had given Frieza great pleasure to drain his innocence away one gentle drop at a time. Now Tundra was rather comfortable with kissing, but it took him longer than usual this time. Just a few extra seconds before he opened his mouth, and allowed Frieza’s tongue to explore his depths. Frieza caressed Tundra’s face, holding onto his horns as he felt Tundra’s hands slide hesitantly up his back. Hmm, that was it. Tundra was starting to relax. Making out was something he was confident enough with now, and he was good at it actually. He was just keen enough to be a little rough, but not so much that his tongue would ever dominate Frieza’s. He groaned softly into Frieza’s mouth, and held onto his back as if clinging on for support. He really was worried about what would come, wasn’t he…? Well… that was perfect. “Hmm…” Frieza moaned in pleasure, and pulled his lips away from Tundra’s, only to plant them on Tundra’s neck. This was new. Frieza had never kissed his neck before, and Tundra immediately tensed.  
“Ah…” Tundra whimpered, and bit his lip. That felt amazing… Oh, darn it! He liked it too much… Tundra could feel his half-arousal transforming into its final form – _**oh no**_ it was touching Frieza’s butt! Ah… was that okay? Frieza was leaning forward slightly to kiss him, should Tundra have… tried to control himself, or…?  
“Mmm…” Frieza purred against his neck, and trailed his tongue up Tundra’s flesh, savouring the sweet taste of it while it was still shaking and afraid. “Is that where you would like it to go, Tundra…?”  
“I – I –” Tundra panted, his grip on Frieza’s back tightening a little too much to be comfortable. He didn’t even realise he was still holding him at first, but when he realised he immediately loosened his grip and looked at Frieza apologetically. “S-Sorry…”  
“It’s alright.” Frieza smirked. “I like it.” He moved his tail, to wrap it around Tundra’s in a keen display of affection. “Do it again.”  
“Uh… haha…”

Tundra laughed nervously, and looked away. But, he complied. He placed his hands on Frieza’s back, and squeezed.  
“Hmmm…” Frieza hummed, softly planting his lips against Tundra’s chest. “Again…” He smirked when he felt the tightness of Tundra’s hands on him. Tundra was trying too hard though… he was concentrating too much on following Frieza’s commands, and not enough on enjoying himself. That was no good. Frieza would never truly own Tundra if he wasn’t able to pleasure him. Frieza was rather fond of genuine devotion, and he always found he had a greater control over the followers that loved him the most. So… he wanted Tundra to surrender to his desires, and give Frieza the chance to capture his sweet, innocent soul. “That’s good…” Frieza slid his hand up Tundra’s side, grazing his nails along the soft flesh. It trembled underneath his fingertips; Tundra flinched and gasped at Frieza’s touch. How sexy… “Where else do you want to touch…?” Frieza questioned, his lips slightly parted in a way that he knew was enchanting. Tundra had no chance of escape.  
“Th-This is fine.” Tundra half-lied. It… it was true, it was fine. If they just stayed like this he’d be happy, but… he… He did want a little more, if he was being honest. He couldn’t ignore how close Frieza was to his organ, and how much he was aching down there… But he had no idea how to act on it. What if he came across as too clingy? Or desperate? Or just creepy…? … He’d probably come across as creepy…  
“Go lower.” Frieza commanded.

A small squeal escaped Tundra’s throat, quickly cut off by Tundra himself. Okay, he had to stop doing that. He was such a loser! Okay… okay. Tundra swallowed, and lowered his hands onto Frieza’s hips. Frieza was in his first form, and there was a brief texture change as Tundra’s hands slipped from his armour to his scaled flesh… oh god. It was a lot warmer… and smoother… _eep_ … Tundra scrunched his eyes shut, and tried not to crush Frieza in his hands as the older icejin planted small, hot kisses along his neck. Oh god… Tundra’s palms were sweating, which made Frieza grin against his flesh. How adorable… “Lower…” Frieza’s voice rippled against Tundra’s skin, and Tundra swallowed nervously again. But… if he went any lower… But then, that was the point of this wasn’t it? They were supposed to be doing it. Oh, god… _Help_! Tundra lowered his hands onto Frieza’s buttocks, and bit his lip. This was hot… Tundra was totally out of his depths here. He really wanted to just – squeeze! Was that okay? Was that… sex etiquette? He didn’t just want to do that, though. He wanted to touch Frieza’s tail… He knew how sensitive it was. Or… he thought he did. He knew how sensitive his own was, around the base. Tundra’s heart was racing. He could hear it pounding loudly in his ears; he could feel his hands shaking against Frieza’s butt. Yeesh, he was toned… did he work out? He had to work out. He was so perfectly formed… Tundra couldn’t help it. He squeezed Frieza slightly; he didn’t even notice he was doing it until he heard Frieza moan against his skin. “That’s good…” Frieza spoke. “Do it again.”  
“K!” Tundra yelped. 

He took a sharp breath and exhaled, squeezing the firm flesh of Frieza’s toned butt in his hands. Nnnnnnnn, this was so cool… Tundra felt like a nerd in a wet dream. It was so good… Was this really happening…? Frieza’s lips answered him. The kiss felt so real, it had to be. Tundra let out a soft moan into Frieza’s mouth as they kissed, and his hands curiously travelled to the base of Frieza’s tail…  
“Mmmm…” Frieza purred in appreciation. He pulled his lips away, to move them back to Tundra’s neck. “Tundra…”  
“Uh-uh-huh…” Tundra gulped, and started to breathe heavily when Frieza positioned his entrance above Tundra’s organ. Oh, wow… it was really happening. What should he do…? “I… I… ah…” Tundra inhaled sharply, his eyes widening before they closed in elation. Oh, god… it was so warm…

Frieza watched the expression upon Tundra’s face, basking in the awkwardness of it as a cruel, satisfied smirk formed upon his own lips. Oh, Tundra… poor, sweet little Tundra. He looked so unsure, so new to all of this… He was trying to play it cool, and not scream at the top of his lungs as Frieza pushed himself onto him, taking Tundra’s entire erection deep within him. A long, low moan escaped Frieza’s throat as the organ plunged into his body. This was good… Tundra was quite big, actually… very satisfying. A large virgin was always much more enjoyable; there was something so sexy about a quivering mess that had no idea how pleasurable he could be. Frieza travelled his hand up Tundra’s side, his fingers tingling at the smoothness of his unmarked skin. He had such a desire to scratch it, and make his mark upon it. Not yet, though. He wanted Tundra’s innocence to slowly slip away. He ran his nails up Tundra’s body, up his neck and onto his trembling lips. Tundra opened his eyes, to reveal the most mesmerising display of nerves within them. His lips were parted slightly; the blush on his cheeks flooding across his face. How adorable…  
“Is this okay…?” Frieza asked. He knew the answer. He knew how good it felt, but he wanted to see Tundra respond. He wanted to see that innocent little face squeal over him.  
“Y-Yep!” Tundra yelped in as low a pitch as he could, but it was still so adorably high. “It’s… oh my goodness…” He exhaled, his head already swimming as Frieza moved on top of him, pushing Tundra in and out of his body. He was so tight, and so warm and moist around Tundra. This felt incredible… “Ah…” Tundra moaned, squeezing Frieza’s body in his hands as it slid up and down his organ. What was he supposed to do…? He couldn’t think. All of a sudden he was a wreck – even worse than before! Who knew that was possible… “F-Frieza…”

Tundra gasped when he felt Frieza’s hands upon his face, and Frieza’s mouth on his. Frieza kissed him fiercely, grabbing his horns and pulling Tundra’s face against his, forcing him to remain in the kiss for as long as he desired. He moaned against Tundra, pushing their bodies together. He felt incredible; the ecstasy was almost unbearable. Tundra’s organ was deep inside him, pushing an immense heat up his body. His hands were clumsily fondling the base of Frieza’s tail, awkwardly stimulating him and tickling him all the way up his spine. Tundra gripped him harder the more Frieza moved, his desperation growing at such a desirable rate. His breaths were short and erratic, his eyes closed in elation, his lips spilling out soft, shaky moans as Frieza rode him into something he had never felt before. Something he had no idea how to handle… that was the sexiest part. Frieza craved Tundra’s innocence, and watching it slip away before him was even better than the physical pleasure of having Tundra inside him. 

He quickened his movements, grabbing Tundra firmly, scraping his nails along his skin. He couldn’t help it. Tundra’s moans were too irresistible. He moved down to sink his teeth into Tundra’s neck and, hungrily lapped at the wound. He did it again and again, just to hear Tundra squealing and feel him flinching underneath him. It was so sexy. Each little squeak and whimper drove Frieza wild. Their tails were still interlocked, and every movement made Tundra’s shake and tighten around Frieza’s. So adorable… “Mmm… ah…” Tundra groaned lowly, his hands travelling all over Frieza’s frame. He wanted to do something. Frieza was making him feel so amazing; he wanted to… contribute, or something. He was supposed to be doing something as well, wasn’t he…? He thrust up into Frieza as best he could, and he cried out at the pleasure it gave him. He wanted to cry for real. He felt so warm, so good… like his entire body was immersed in an intense white heat. He felt sparks all over him, and even more where Frieza was touching him. His neck, his sides, his tail… Frieza’s bites and scratches were hurting him, but Tundra didn’t want him to stop. It was good. And the way Frieza’s hot tongue lapped at his wounds… oh god! Tundra could barely think. He grabbed onto Frieza desperately, trying his best to do something. He kissed Frieza clumsily, tasting his lips and his neck. He tasted amazing. He _was_ amazing. What was he doing with someone like Tundra…? He could have anybody. He could do this… to anybody. Jeez, what was he doing? Tundra panted breathlessly, struggling to control himself. It just felt… ah, it was amazing… Being inside Frieza’s body, having Frieza kissing him and touching him and biting him… ahhhhhh it was too much. Tundra whimpered, wrapping his arms around Frieza’s back in a failed attempt to control himself. He felt too good, too hot… Oh, no… No, this couldn’t be over so soon… Please! “F-Frieza…” He moaned. “I – ah! Oh…” He gasped, and groaned weakly when Frieza slammed his hands onto his chest and pushed him back, forcing him to lie down. He kept his palms on Tundra’s chest and used it to manoeuvre himself better. He used Tundra’s fresh, untainted body to help him defile it. He wanted to use it that way; he wanted it to offer itself to him. He wanted to watch the moment when Tundra came to climax. He wanted to watch this sweet, innocent boy lose himself over Frieza. Frieza would be his entire world in that moment, and he didn’t want to miss it.

He panted heavily as he rode him, their breaths becoming fast and sharp. Frieza’s own erection stood above Tundra’s stomach. Frieza grabbed Tundra’s hand and made him hold it. Tundra tried his best to pleasure Frieza, but he couldn’t concentrate. Frieza was distracting him too much; he couldn’t get the rhythm right. That didn’t matter. Frieza didn’t need Tundra to do it well, he just needed him to do it. He needed to see how eager Tundra was to pleasure him – and Tundra was very eager, as clumsy as he was. The keenness, the nerves, the trembling… Frieza almost lost it. It was such a delectable sight. It made Frieza feel… superior. Superior, and in a state of pure ecstasy. “Frieza, I…” Tundra whimpered. His grip on Frieza’s organ tightened, while he placed his free hand on his own head. Oh, goodness… god… “I… ah…”  
“Mmm, Tundra…” Frieza groaned in genuine elation, tightening his walls around his lover. It was enough to excite Tundra to his limit. “Tundra…”  
“ _Aaaa_ …” Tundra cried out as a hot, white ecstasy engulfed his entire being. He just felt… amazing. He couldn’t feel anything else. His entire body was tingling. He wasn’t aware of himself anymore; he was so overcome with bliss and heat he was sure this wasn’t real. Oh, this couldn’t be real… wow… wow… “Mm…” Tundra moaned softly, writhing against the sheets as he experienced his first sex-induced climax. This was… way better than the other times. Other times when he’d satisfied himself… that was nothing compared to this. Compared to… Frieza. Frieza… “Master…” Tundra whispered quietly, almost too quietly for Frieza to hear. He was glad Frieza, did though. That low chuckling above him… sounded like Frieza was pleased. Like he liked the name. Well… good. As far as Tundra was concerned, Frieza could own him forever now. Would it be weird if he said he might be falling in love…?  
“How was that, my darling…?” Frieza’s voice was accompanied by a warm hand trailing along Tundra’s cheek, and Tundra smiled.  
“Uh… yeah.” A small blush formed upon his face, and he looked up at his new master. Haha… ‘Master’… he kind of liked that name… “It was… good.” He smiled nervously, and shyly looked away. “Did you… um… I mean… was I… it was… okay…?”  
“Wonderful.”

_Phew_! That was a relief. Tundra was still in a blissful haze, but he was slowly starting to trickle back to reality, and he was starting to worry about whether Frieza had enjoyed it. He really hoped he had… He didn’t feel like he’d done anything really, but maybe next time he could take the lead… if that was okay with Frieza… did Frieza like being the one in control? He was really good at it, anyway. But then, he’d probably be good in any position… Oh! Shoot! Wait! Frieza’s… Tundra moved his eyes back to Frieza, a concerned expression upon his face. Did he…?  
“Uh…” Tundra lowered his eyes to Frieza’s organ, with the intention of satisfying it like he was supposed to – he would feel horrible if he didn’t! But… it seemed like it was done… Then Tundra noticed a thick liquid on his own stomach, and his cheeks darkened even more. Oh, wow… He hadn’t even noticed that happening. Uhhhh… what was he supposed to do now?  
“Sorry.” Frieza smirked, delighted by the expression upon Tundra’s face. He looked lost. “I’ll get a towel.”  
“Oh, uh…” Tundra swallowed, his cheeks burning even more. Oh god… why did he like this…? Seeing that stuff there… Frieza’s… on his… Nnnnn, this was gross. It was gross, wasn’t it? He shouldn’t even be thinking this. “I…” No. Don’t say it. He silently begged himself. Tundra, don’t. He’ll think you’re a creep. Tundra, do _not_ say it. “Um…” Tundra whimpered sheepishly, and refused to follow his own advice. He just… had a desire to put his finger in it, and… taste… “I… I mean, you – you don’t have to move.” Tundra squealed, his heart racing. Why was he still talking? He could stop, right? He could pretend that he wasn’t a pervert and he wasn’t saying this? He could not put his finger in it, and not say something gross… “I could… lick it off…?” 

Oh crud, he was a creep. Tundra was a creep. It was official. He knew it, and he was pretty sure Frieza would think it as well. Why had he said that? He never wanted to do this kind of thing before! What was wrong with him? Oh nooooo… Instantly regretting his words, Tundra started to tremble, and he was on the brink of becoming a hyperventilating mess… when Frieza smirked. Tundra titled his head curiously, as a single word echoed through Frieza’s mind. _Bingo_.


	2. Bingo Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet little followup to Bingo, inspired by this art:-  
> https://getdeathbeamed.tumblr.com/post/168227155925/i-doodled-some-frindraaa  
> I wasn’t going to even do a followup but then I saw this and had to XD It’s too cute not to write!  
> *Tundra belongs to @bluejettyy / @getdeathbeamed

_Zzz… zzz_ … Tundra’s soft breathes were all Frieza could hear as he watched the younger icejin sleep. He didn’t make habit of watching his lovers, but by chance Frieza had awoken before him. Honestly, he’d looked at Tundra because he wanted to see his marks. He wanted to know how many had survived until morning, how many had faded… how much of a stain his lust had made upon Tundra’s sweet, pristine body. The bedsheets were pulled back slightly, revealed a few bite marks and bruises on Tundra’s skin. Frieza had been much easier on Tundra than he usually was… Tundra was a virgin after all, and Frieza had a feeling that too much pain would frighten him away. Frieza didn’t want that. He took great pleasure in making his lovers _want_ to be with him. Possessing them had to be their choice, otherwise he didn’t really own them at all. So… Frieza had been gentle, by his standards. Just a few handprints and bite marks here and there, just a few sweet tastes of Tundra’s flesh… and plenty of warm, soothing kisses to stop him feeling too scared. If Frieza was one thing, it was an expert lover, and he did so enjoy marvelling at his work. He knew Tundra had gone to sleep satisfied. Satisfied… and surrendered.

He sat above Tundra, curiously studying the younger male. Hmm… he really was beautiful. Such sculpted cheekbones, and those markings… Freckles, were they? He had them on his back as well; they gave him a very distinctive appearance. Then there was the shape of his body, and the colours it was painted in… Frankly, Tundra was enjoyable to look at. He was stunning… and still sweet as sugar. That was the best part of him as far as Frieza was concerned, and defiling him hadn’t changed it. Tundra had lost his innocence, but he’d keep his adorable sweet, naïve little soul. It was clear in his face. He slept so softly and so peacefully, as if he had no reason to be afraid. As if sleeping in fear was something he was simply not used to. He’d obviously had a lot of love in his life. Perhaps some pain… but also love. He knew it. He understood it. He slept with it upon his face. Did he love Frieza…? Frieza had to wonder…

Tundra started to stir, which startled Frieza somewhat. He didn’t want him to wake up yet; he was quite enjoying watching him. Studying his sweetness, as if it were a rarity for him. Drinking it in like fine wine… he wasn’t finished yet. Fortunately, neither was Tundra. He didn’t wake, he just moved to cover himself more. Hm. Cold? Frieza smirked slightly, and lay down beside his lover, wrapping his warm arms around him. There, there… _kiss_. Frieza softly planted his lips against Tundra’s forehead, and smirked once more in satisfaction when the younger icejin snuggled against him. _Perfect_ , Frieza thought. _Mine_.


End file.
